Yoyleland
Yoyleland is a fictional place where yoyleberries are found. Yoyleberries are fictional berries which are used to make yoylecake and yoylestew. Yoyleberry and cake eaters are known to turn into Yoyle Metal (side effect), an element which cannot be frozen by Freeze Juice. Appearances In Rescission, Bubble, for the first time ever, utters "Yoylecake!" when she won the contest. In Gardening Hero, Bubble randomly says "YOYLECAKE!" when Announcer says she has immunity. Yoyleland and yoyleberries only make an appearance (on the first season) in The Glistening, where Bubble says "yoylecake" when Speaker says that she and Leafy have immunity. Then Leafy says that she has an actual yoylecake made from yoyleberries from Yoyleland. Bubble then ate a slice, which she thought was delicious. During the long jump challenge, Bubble turns into Metal Ball, falling straight onto the sand. In Don't Pierce My Flesh, yoylecake was used for Cake at Stake. When Bubble fell in the magma during the volcano escape challenge, the metal effect wore of when she came out of the Master Recovery Center. At the end of the episode, all of the remaining players turned into metal. The side effects were so extreme that the remaining contestants had to go to an incinerator to become normal again. In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Leafy used her map to teleport herself into yoyleland before Pin rips it up, leaving her trapped there until Get in the Van, in which she comes back. In Get in the Van, the challenge was to reach the summit of Yoyle Mountain on Yoyleland. In The Long-lost Yoyle City where the contestants finally reach Yoyleland, Yoyle City is seen. It's an abandoned city near Yoyle Mountain, and it has a variety of stores and tower that looks like the CN Tower. Trivia *Yoylecake maybe a long form of Bubble's other catchphrase Yoy. **In Don't Pierce My Flesh, Leafy said "Yoylecake!" when she received her cake. *Boombox apparently lives in Yoyleland, as seen in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know. *Yoyleland is 2,763 miles from where the 21st challenge was, confirmed in BFDI 21. **In fact, it appears to be 2,763 miles away from the BFDI contest area in general. *About 80 feet from the canyon in the Evil Forest, Yoyleland is 2,761 miles away. *A desert appears to be about a mile away from Evil Canyon. And a decent way into the desert, it seems that Yoyleland is still 2,760 miles away. *Yoyleland is at a beach on the island over the Goiky Canal. *When Leafy jumps inside the map she says "Blue skidoo, we can too!" which is a reference to ''Blue's Clues''. *In BFDIA 1: Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, the Yoylemap is seen to have four textings, instead of the regular "You are here", "Yoyleland" and "Goiky Canal" it also said "Dream Island" which shows Pin's stupidness by ripping it in pieces, because in BFDIA 4: Zeeky Boogy Doog the contestans were unhappy about that Dream Island disappeared. Puffball even threw up. *Yoyleland has more wild trees than the "city" trees with a total of 179,034,521 wild trees, that really dwarfs the total city trees, 281,164. In that, 27% are Spiky trees, 13% are Green ball trees, 28% are Yoyle bushes and 32% are Pink ball trees. *Yoyle Mountain has a height of 5,580 meters (18,307 ft.). if it is a real mountain, it would be the 206th highest mountain in the world. *Yoyle Needy has an equivalent height of 210 meters, which is close to the Space Needle's, 184 meters. *Yoyle City has the population of 215,097 (present is 0). It is unknown why it became abandoned. *If Yoyle City was real, it would be the second most densest city, after Mumbai, India. *Yoyle City has a total of 7,984,576 windows. *The total area for the field of Yoyle Stadium is 100x50 meters, the whole stadium is 200x150 meters, but one problem is that each row of seats is 5 meters wide and high, which is unrealistically big. *Yoyle City was made using the software Processing 1.5.1. *All of the building names in Yoyle City are randomized by picking a beginning name and an ending name, out of 120 names each. There are 14,400 combinations altogether. *2546 lines of code were used to create Yoyle City, which was just slightly less than BFDIA 5b. *Yoyle City is 8.3 square Km, but Yoyleland altogether is 225 square Km. *Each frame during the Yoyle City scene took 58 seconds to render on average. *Even Purple from Algicosathlon by carykh, she said "Yoylecake!" **It is seen in day 15. Gallery Bandicam 2012-10-06 11-05-35-045.jpg|Yoyleland from "Get Digging" Yoylecake Slice.png|A Slice of Yoylecake. Yoylecake HD.png|Yoylecake Bfdia5e.png|Greetings from Yoyle City Assets-Yoyleberry.png|A yoyleberry Yoylecake Purple.png|Purple is glad to win Algicosathlon. Category:Places Category:Leafy Category:Food Category:Yoyleland Category:Yoylecake Category:Map Category:Non-Contestants